A Beautiful Lie
by SunFlake3
Summary: La pluie. Le métro. La radio. La rencontre. Une unique soirée.


Disclaimer : Zoro et Sanji ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Oda-Sensei, sinon le Zosan serait officiel depuis longtemps !

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>A Beautiful Lie<em>**

Il avait attrapé son manteau et s'était réfugié dehors, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. L'air frais lui cingla le visage et il s'emmitoufla davantage dans le col de son blouson de cuir. Bientôt, il se mit à pleuvoir.

- Foutue ville... Marmonna-t-il.

Sanji n'était pas quelqu'un de colérique, ni d'agressif, mais il se dégageait de lui une hostilité qui ôtait à de nombreuses personnes l'idée de lui adresser la parole. La ville était plongée dans l'obscurité et de nombreux couples, enlacés sous leur parapluie, s'empressaient de rentrer dans leur maison chaleureuse. Sanji se contenta de les observer, mélancoliquement, sans se presser pour autant.

Puis, il arriva devant l'entrée d'une vieille station de métro délabrée. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, hésitant à entrer. Il soupira. Malgré lui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir là. L 'endroit de toutes les destinations et du hasard. Il entra, prit un ticket sans réfléchir en payant avec les quelques rares pièces qui lui restaient en poche.

En descendant les escaliers qui menaient au quai, il sentit l'odeur de cigarette et d'alcool si familière. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche de jean déchiré, en sortit un paquet de cigarettes à moitié écrasé et s'en alluma une. Il respira une grande bouffée avant de s'avancer. Une pauvre femme lui agrippa la main, dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'argent. Ses yeux à moitié fermés ne laissaient plus paraître la moindre lueur de lucidité, elle était totalement ivre et visiblement en plein trip. Le blond se dégagea sèchement et lui adressa son majeur avant de s'éloigner. Il n'eut qu'une minute à attendre pour que le métro arrive avec son bruit de ferraille agaçant.

Lorsqu'il entra, les lumières sautaient et de la fumée flottait dans l'air. Sanji s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Très peu de personnes se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Logique quand on y songe, il n'était que 2 heures du matin. Il écouta un peu de musique rock qui passait sur une vieille radio que tenait un jeune adolescent à moitié affalé sur le sol.

Le blond continua son inspection visuelle du métro et son regard s'arrêta sur un rond de fumée parfaitement exécuté. Les yeux bleus cherchèrent alors son auteur et tombèrent sur un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux verts, étrange couleur, étaient retenus par un bandana vert, et ses yeux étaient clos, la tête dodelinant au rythme de la musique. Son torse se dessinait sous un débardeur noir moulant et ses jambes étaient croisées, lui aussi était appuyé contre le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il porta la cigarette qu'il tenait à la main droite à la bouche. De l'autre main, il tenait une canette de bière à moitié vide.

Sanji le regarda encore et encore, boire, fumer, boire, se griller une nouvelle cigarette, boire, jeter sa cannette une fois vide sur le sol, et tout ça les yeux fermés. Et une demi-heure s'écoula ainsi.

Puis, le vert ouvrit les yeux, des yeux d'un vert foncé, qui se posèrent immédiatement sur le blond qui l'observait toujours. Seulement, au lieu de détourner le regard comme le ferait toute personne normale, il continua à le regarder, sans gène. L'homme aux cheveux verts ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, et c'est un combat visuel qui s'engagea, ce serait au premier qui baisserait les yeux de perdre. Seulement, aucun des deux n'avait la notion du temps ni de la morale, si bien que 20 minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant que le métro n'arrive à son terminus.

Sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'inconnu en face de lui, Sanji jeta sa cigarette au sol et s'approcha de lui, lentement. Il lui prit la cigarette de la bouche et la porta à la sienne. Il en prit une bouffée et l'expira au visage de son vis-à-vis, le sourire moqueur et provocant. Sans un mot, d'un accord commun, ils sortirent du métro et se mirent à se promener au hasard dans la grande ville, dont ils ne connaissaient même pas le nom, trop lumineuse pour eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un magasin de clopes, avec l'argent qu'ils avaient volé des poches de quelques passants, et volèrent quelques bouteilles de whisky au passage. Ils quittèrent ensuite cette ville trop bruyante pour vagabonder sur des petits chemins. Sur la route, ils s'installèrent dans une grange abandonnée et consommèrent leurs butins, en écoutant une nouvelle fois de la musique rock.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, entourés de mégots de cigarettes, de bouteilles vides et de musique brutale.

A ce qu'il sembla trois heures plus tard, Sanji se réveilla, dérangé par les premières lueurs matinales. Il pesta alors contre le manque de nicotine qui commençait à se faire ressentir et la gueule de bois qui lui tambourinait le crâne. C'est alors qu'une main puissante se posa sur son bras. Le blond se retourna alors pour regarder le vert toujours allongé mais le regard plein de sous-entendus.

Le blond se dégagea de cette main trop brûlante et se dirigea à quatre pattes vers l'inconnu et se se mettre à califourchon dessus. Il se baissa ensuite et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était le signal, le commencement. Le plus costaud se redressa alors pour le dominer, et le blond se laissa faire. Commença alors une lutte, une danse fougueuse entre leurs langues, puis bientôt leurs corps. Ce n'était pas doux. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux ils ne recherchaient pas quelque chose d'aussi doux, d'aussi contraignant. Ils se fichaient bien de ce que l'autre avait pu faire pour en arriver à se retrouver ainsi, dans ses bras. La seule chose qui importait, c'était le plaisir. Et cette douleur physique, bien plus que morale, qui était la seule à faire naître le plaisir, le désir. Ils se griffèrent, se frappèrent, se mordirent, ce n'était pas doux. Non. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt là-dedans. Seulement la douleur et le plaisir, le plaisir et la douleur. Leur union n'était que le fruit de leurs blessures et de leur frustration. C'était bon, c'était douloureux, ça leur faisait oublier qui ils étaient pourquoi ils étaient là, l'espace d'un, éphémère, instant. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme plusieurs fois et s'endormirent, collés l'un à l'autre, le sommeil étant seul témoin de cet unique et inconscient moment de douceur.

Sanji se réveilla à nouveau le premier. Sans un mot, sans un regard pour son amant, il se rhabilla. La douleur au bas du dos le fit légèrement grimacer mais il partit simplement, la musique l'accompagnant.

**_Lie awake in bed at night (_**__S'allonger sur le lit la nuit)___  
><em>**_And think about your life _**_(___Et penser à ta vie)___  
><em>**_Do you want to be different ?_**_(___Veux-tu être différent ?)___  
><em>**_Try to let go of the truth _**_(___Essaye d'abandonner la vérité)___  
><em>**_The battles of your youth _**_(___Les batailles de ta jeunesse)___  
><em>**_'Cause this is just a game _**_(___Parce que ce n'est qu'un jeu) (1)__

Le vert, après avoir entendu le grincement de la porte de la grange et s'être assuré que le blond était bien parti, ouvrit les yeux. La lumière qui passait avec peine par les trous de la vieille masure, l'éblouit. Comme son amant d'une nuit, il se rhabilla rapidement mais ne put mettre la main sur son bandana noir. Il sourit alors.

**_LIE ! _**_(___MENSONGE !)__

**_BEAUTIFUL ! _**_(___MERVEILLEUX !)__

**_Ohohohoh... (_**__Ohohohoh...)__

Un peu plus loin, dans la campagne, un blond, la cigarette en bouche, sourit en serrant contre lui l'étoffe noir.

**_It's a beautiful lie _**_(___C'est un merveilleux mensonge)___  
><em>**_It's a perfect denial _**_(___C'est un parfait reniement)___  
><em>**_Such a beautiful lie to believe in _**_(___Un si merveilleux mensonge auquel croire)___  
><em>**_So beautiful, beautiful, IT MAKES ME ! _**_(___Si merveilleux, si merveilleux, IL M'ENVAHIT )!__

* * *

><p><em><em>(1) A beautiful lie, de Thirty Seconds to Mars<em>_


End file.
